Light of Fire at Dawn
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: El cielo se ha vuelto rojo por las llamaradas de fuego de los seguidores del Rey Dragón. Spike se verá envuelto entre el misterio de su origen, una latente enfrentamiento y una guerra entre sus instintos de dragón y sus sentimientos... Solo su corazón le
1. Prologo: Undying Love

***Shade y Sess entran tímidamente***

**Shade**: Ehm... ¡hola a todos! Eh... Es nuestra primera vez en el mundo Brony XD Y dado a que me encantó el Sparity, tal vez nos vean más seguido por aquí con cortos de esta pareja :3

**Sess**: Tanto comer algodón de azúcar ya le afectó XD Pero sí, nos engulló la onda Brony.

**Advertencias:** Posibles muertes (Todavía no estamos seguras de que habrá) Escenas de batalla.

**Pairings: **Sparity (Duh XD)

**Disclaimer:** My Little Pony no nos pertenece, sino a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust. La imagen de la portada es propiedad de *RyuuKiba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Light of Fire at Dawn**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

**Prologo: Undying Love**

_Su corazón estaba con su amada y las demás ponys del valle, por más que lo despreciaran los demás miembros de su raza… Mientras, su amada se afligía en su ausencia. _

La inmensa roca donde estaba posado estaba negra y resquebrajada por tantas veces que había recibido llamaradas de fuego a lo largo de los siglos. En el cielo no había ni un solo pedazo de cielo azul o de blancas nubes que le gustaban tanto, sino solo se veía en todas partes un cielo grisáceo, tan acre como el mismo humo que despedían de sus fosas nasales.

Spike alzó la vista, observando con aprensión a la enorme sucesión de dragones que lo rodeaban, todos con los multicolores ojos clavados en él, las garras extendidas y mostrando los enormes colmillos, dispuestos a lanzársele encima en cuento su superior les diera la orden. El dragón purpura se mantuvo cauteloso, atento a cualquier menor indicio de ataque, para poder desplegar sus alas y huir… Aunque estuviera encadenado con pesados grilletes de acero en sus patas.

Tratando de mantener una calma que no sentía, Spike miró fijamente al Rey Dragón, cuya mirada escarlata no dejaba ver ninguna emoción. Sentado en su trono de granito y oro, el enorme reptil escrutaba atentamente a ese dragón que había visto entre los ponys. ¿Quién era este que luchaba contra su propia especie de manera tan adrede?

—No debes temerme, joven amigo—dijo el Rey con voz sonora, que más bien pareció un rugido—Eres un dragón como nosotros, por lo tanto, eres nuestro hermano. —Los demás dragones desplegaron sus alas y rugieron— ¡El hijo prodigo ha llegado a casa!

Spike sintió un leve alivio al ver que no iban a ejecutarlo… pero un agudo grito que se oyó desde la lejanía lo sacó de su estupor: Ese grito… era de… Se volteó violentamente como un león enjaulado, sintiendo el estirón de los grilletes en sus patas, rogando por las Princesas que ese grito no fuera de su amada… Un segundo grito se volvió a escuchar gracias a su sensible oído… No cabía duda.

—Rarity…—murmuró con desolación. El Rey y los demás dragones se alteraron y emitieron leves rugidos de indignación, pero él apenas los notó, pues su mente y corazón estaba con el unicornio blanco y sus amigas, allí debajo de las montañas, donde la batalla se estaba librando.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —exclamó el Rey Dragón enseñando sus grandes y afilados dientes— ¡Así que lo que me ha dicho Loki eras verdad! —La mirada de Spike se clavó en el diminuto pony de mirada aprensiva y que parecía resuelto a no mirarlo. — ¡Tú, un dragón, una de las criaturas más poderosas del mundo… habitando entre ponys! Y lo que es peor: ¡Pensando en una pony! ¿Puedes ser consciente de semejante deshonra que estás arrojando a tus hermanos y hermanas?

—Mis hermanos y hermanas son los ponys de Equestria—replicó Spike, interrumpiéndolo. Los demás dragones emitieron ruidos de protesta, pero él valientemente siguió—Y no te equivocas: Mi pensamiento está en una pony a la cual amo… ¡Escuchen todos! —Como pudo se movió de sus cadenas y miró a los otros— ¡La guerra no tiene sentido! Los dragones y los ponys pueden habitar en paz…

—Si es así… ¿Puedes negar tu Avaricia, por el bien de esos ponys? —repuso el Rey Dragón riendo— ¡Los dragones somos seres de la destrucción y de la maldad, que destruyen todo para sacias su Avaricia! —Se elevó desde su trono y se poso frente a Spike, quien no retrocedió—Ya lo entiendo todo… Fuiste domesticado entre ponys, negándote tu verdadera naturaleza durante mucho tiempo… Pero está a punto de cambiar, mi buen amigo… —posó sus garras en el rostro de Spike con una sonrisa trémula—Puedes volver a ser parte de nosotros, a condición de… negar tu amistad por los ponys.

Spike puso una cara de desconcierto. ¿Negar la amistad que había tenido con los ponys desde que él y Twilight habían llegado a Ponyville? ¿Negar a la propia Twilight, quien lo había criado desde el huevo, a Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy y a Pinkie? ¿Negar… a Rarity?

—No… ¡No, jamás lo haré! —gritó Spike desplegando sus alas, sorprendiendo al Rey y a los demás presentes. Con todo el resto de fuerzas que tenía, intentó elevarse, tensando las cadenas que lo sujetaban al suelo… La fuerza de la amistad de sus amigos y su amor por Rarity le dieron un último empuje para romper los grilletes y por fin despegar del suelo, a pesar de las heridas que poseía. Los demás dragones se asombraron ante las fuerzas que aun tenía el dragón purpura.

— ¡Atrápenlo! —rugió el Rey Dragón llamando a las guardias quimeras, que se lanzaron contra él…

…A lo lejos de la montaña, en medio de las barricadas que colocaron los ponys en sus hogares para evitar el fuego, en casa de Twilight, las demás ponys escuchaban atentamente cada nuevo ruido que provenía de afuera. —Hay que encontrar algo nos ayude contra ellos, ¡pero no queda casi tiempo! —decía Twilight moviendo libros por todas partes con su cuerno, esperanzada en encontrar algo…

Sin darse cuenta de que Rarity había salido… la pequeña pony blanca oyó a lo lejos el ronco rugido de Spike que le había traído el viento. Rarity tembló ante la idea de perder o que lastimaran a su querido Spikey-Wikey… Se sintió terriblemente inútil de no poder ir a ayudarlo. Se llevó las pezuñas a su pecho, donde descansaba el viejo relicario con el Rubí de Fuego que él le había dado.

En el Cielo de la tarde, solo había llamaradas de fuego.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Shade: **OMG, ¡espero que nos haya salido bien! Todo el fic estará inspirado en la música de Two Steps From Hell. Es la primera vez que hago un fic épico y no de terror, si tienes dudas o sugerencias, no duden en darlas en los reviews n.n

Y para los que preguntaban, si: Spike está más grande y tiene alas. ¿Cómo fue posible esto? Bueno fue por causa de ***censurado* **tendrán que verlo más adelante.

**Sess: **¡Nos vemos, que la fuerza los acompañe!


	2. Red Skies I: The Rightful King

**Shade: **Bueno, hermanos y hermanas bronys, les traemos un nuevo capítulo. Trataremos de actualizar lo más que se pueda, pues la próxima semana entramos a la Universidad, Sess por primer semestre y yo por cuarto XD

Hoy empezamos la Saga _"__Red Skies__", _que durará, creo yo, tres o cuatro capítulos. Conoceremos en ellos al pintoresco antagonista, sus motivos y el origen de la forma adulta de Spike.

**Sess: **Dejando los formalismos de lado, y como diría Dumbledore, vamos a la Aventura, esa caprichosa seductora XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1: Red Skies I: The R****ightful**** King. **

— Esto se ve realmente delicioso—observó Twilight Sparkle llevándose a la boca el tercer pastelillo de manzana y avena.

— ¡Ah vamos, chicas! —Se excusaba la pony de tierra agitando una pezuña—. Saben que mis pastelillos siempre los he preparado con la misma receta de la abuela. ¡No tiene nada de especial!

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡De verdad que te luciste, Applejack! — saltó Rainbow Dash con la boca llena, devorándose la quinta de la bandeja.

Era un día estival en Ponyville; como estaban a mediados del otoño, las ponys ya habían hecho caer todas las hojas de los arboles, dejando los amarillentos pastos del suelo cubiertos de hojas rojas y amarillas. Ya terminados todos los deberes de la estación, los ponys se dedicaban a sus habituales quehaceres, con el agregado de que el aire se mezclaba con los olores de las manzanas cosechadas y los pasteles que se harían con ellas que se sacaban de los hornos, ya doradas y crujientes. Algunas de las pequeñas ponys se dedicaban a elevar cometas de papel en el cielo, destacándose en el cielo otoñal.

Twilight y sus amigas habían decidido tener un día de campo en casa de Applejack, para celebrar la buena cosecha de esa temporada. Mientras reían y hablaban, un poco apartado de las ponys, Spike mordisqueaba un trozo de cuarzo distraídamente… Algo lo tenía sumamente meditabundo desde hacía varios meses.

Últimamente, al pequeño dragón lo asaltaban extrañas sensaciones que le recorrían desde la nariz hasta la punta de la cola. Su aventura con la Migración de Dragones le había dado una nueva noción de sí mismo, de quien era en realidad, y de quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos…

Y sin embargo… y sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse de vez en cuando, "¿De dónde vengo?" "¿Cómo pudo mi madre abandonarme en el huevo?" Spike tenía muchas teorías: Tal vez se le había caído cuando huía de algo, como pasó con Peewee, quien ya estaban creciéndole las alas… Tal vez… su madre lo había abandonado adrede… No, no podía ser…

—Spikey-Wikey…

El dragón alzó la vista, encontrándose con la –según él, cara más hermosa de toda Equestria – siempre bien arreglada cara de Rarity, quien se había acercado a él.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Spike? Te noté… algo pensativo. ¿Está todo bien? —murmuró la unicornio mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Rarity! —contestó Spike sonriendo, aunque para su sorpresa, sonó un poco forzada. Por suerte, Rarity lo creyó aliviada y le dio unos cariñosos golpecitos con la pezuña en su cresta verde.

—Está bien. Justamente iba a pedirte que me hicieras un favor en acompañarme a buscar unas gemas en las montañas más tarde, pero… Mejor no, si no te sientes bien…

— ¡Pero claro que sí, Rarity! —saltó el pequeño dragón, esta vez alegre: Nada lo animaba más que buscar gemas con Rarity, incluso si contábamos la desagradable ocasión de los Perros Diamante, pero todos modos, había pasado un valioso tiempo con su amada dama.

— ¿Estás seguro? Siempre te estoy pidiendo favores…

— ¡Sí, muy seguro! —Tras esas palabras, Rarity mostró una de esas radiantes sonrisas que cautivaban y hacían saltar el corazón del dragón morado… y más todavía si esa sonrisa iba acompañada de una frotada de mejillas.

—Siempre eres tan generoso, Spikey… Esta vez te daré más bocadillos de gemas en esta expedición, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa promesa dejó a Spike encandilado. Últimamente la elegante unicornio le hacía constantes muestras de afecto más usualmente solían ser, más que nada, cuando Spike le hacía un favor. Sin embargo, eso le alegraba bastante, sobre todo cuando le había silenciado con la pezuña cuando _intentó_ decirle lo que sentía por ella. Desde esa vez sus sentimientos habían aumentado todavía más…

Más… más… quería más de esos gestos… _Más_ de ellos.

Spike se sobresaltó al tener esa clase de pensamientos que no había tenido desde hacía muchos meses. Desde el incidente de su cumpleaños no había vuelto a tener esas espantosas necesidades de tener más, de tenerlo _todo._

Eran esos viejos sentimientos de la infame Codicia… aunque no tan fuertes que lo hacían apoderarse de todo lo que estuviera en frente suyo, pues con ayuda de Rarity los había controlado. No dejaba de tener pesadillas donde se veía a sí mismo en la cima de la montaña más alta de todo Ponyville, apoderándose de todo lo ajeno y destruyendo todo como Godzilla y llevándose a Rarity prisionera en su cola como King Kong… A pesar de que los ponys ya le habían perdonado, a veces no dejaba de reprocharse eso…

Afortunadamente, sus amigas habían logrado quitarle gran parte de esa pesada culpa que sentía…

_Spike no pudo evitar suspirar ante el enorme desastre que veía desde el puente: Casas destrozadas, potreros derrumbados, agua por todas partes tras haber echado abajo la reserva de agua de la torre… Nunca había pensado que hubiera podido hacer todo eso. Volvió a mirar sus pequeñas garritas, preguntándose con un estremecimiento si algún día iban a ser tan inmensas y destructivas cuando creciera… _

—_Déjate de culparte por eso, Spike. Desafortunadamente, eso es una característica de los dragones—le había dicho Twilight apoyando una pezuña en su espalda—lo importante es que no quisiste hacerlo. _

— _¡El pasado es pasado, amiguito; lo importante es mirar hacia delante! —le corroboró Applejack dándole un afectuoso codazo. _

—_No importa que te hubieras vuelto una vieja, enorme y fea lagartija, ¡igual te queremos! —exclamó Pinkie Pie, ganando unas sonrisas condescendientes de los demás, más una risita de Rainbow. _

—_Pero… ¿y cuando crezca? ¿Volveré a ser esa… "vieja, enorme y fea lagartija"? —no pudo evitar preguntar Spike, sonriendo a su pesar ante la expresión que había usado la pony rosa. _

—_Bueno, no estamos segura de eso, Spike…—musitó Twilight también poniendo una sonrisa de pesar—Como ya te había dicho, no hay muchos libros que expliquen el ciclo de vida de los dragones… _

—_Pero estamos seguras de que seguirás siendo en tu interior ese pequeño, generoso y tierno dragón al cual también… —empezó Rarity, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente y empezó a toser. _

—_Y del cual siempre seremos tus amigas—terminó Fluttershy con dulzura, compadeciéndose de la pony blanca. _

—_Muchas gracias, chicas—murmuró Spike, con los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas de gratitud. Tantas palabras de afecto y de apoyo de esas ponys, que, prácticamente, consideraba su familia. Volvió a ver a Rarity, quien seguía tosiendo y… ¿era su imaginación, o se había sonrojado? _

Realmente, ese recuerdo le había levantado la moral. Esta vez sonriendo, terminó de devorarse el trozo que le quedaba de cuarzo de un solo bocado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quién quiere jugar al "Pony Saltarín"?_ —_gritó Rainbow flotando sobre sus amigas.

— ¡Oh, oh, oh, quiero jugar!_ —_exclamó Pinkie dando brinquitos sobre su asiento_. _

— ¡Vamos, señorita de belleza, anímate a jugar! —dijo Applejack sobresaltando a Rarity, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Hummp!, una dama no hace pasar esos sustos a los demás… pero, si insisten, yo me anoto.

— También yo—dijo Twilight sonriendo —Es como el juego de los Conejitos Saltarines de Fluttershy.

—Bueno, también lo hacen las ranas—le precisó Fluttershy imitando a una.

Y así se dedicaron los 6 amigos a saltar uno sobre otro, en esa fría tarde de campo. Sin embargo… Spike y sus amigas no podían ni imaginarse lo que sucedía más allá de las montañas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol en lo alto era apenas una pálida esfera cubierta por completo por los plateados nubarrones, apenas iluminando el cielo. El viento lanzaba constantes ráfagas de viento frio y helado, que hacía estremecer sus cuerpos, por lo tanto, tenían que lanzar llamaradas de fuego de vez en cuando para avivar las enormes hogueras dispersadas por todo el cráter de aquel volcán extinto. Un tenso silencio se propagaba por debajo de las escamas.

Justo en el centro del cráter reposaba un dragón de proporciones inmensas, tan quieto que casi podría confundirse con una estatua. Toda su piel y sus escamas eran de fuerte color metálico, casi negro; Su poderoso cuerpo perfectamente inmóvil mantenía plegadas unas alas verdosas cuyas puntas terminaban en unas largas y afiladas púas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y casi no se notaba su respiración. Lo rodeaban cientos de dragones, posados a lo largo de los bordes del cráter, mirándolo expectantes, esperando a que por fin hablara.

Finalmente el dragón abrió los ojos. Tenía unos terribles ojos color del rubí, que bajaron la vista y miraban fríamente lo que estaba entre sus patas delanteras: Un pequeño pony, atado y amordazado, que se había llevado de una zona de Appleloosa.

— Hermanos míos… hermanas mías—pronunció en voz alta. Tenía una voz extrañamente melodiosa para su tamaño, como una flauta transversal—. Durante siglos, los dragones fuimos los _verdaderos _y únicos amos y señores de todos los rincones de Equestria, saciando nuestra Codicia y manteniendo la supremacía de los aires…

"… Hasta que un día, los titanes nos quitaron todo nuestro poder, para dárselos a esos ridículos cuadrúpedos—sus palabras recibieron rugidos de abucheo de los demás y un gemido de terror del rehén que estaba entre sus garras. El dragón señaló el cielo con sus garras y añadió—… Pero muy pronto, amigos míos, nuestra situación cambiará… ¡El reinado de las princesas Celestia y Luna terminará, dándole paso al verdadero reinado de fuego!

Sus palabras fueron recibidas por ensordecedores rugidos que hacían temblar la tierra del cráter del volcán donde estaban posados. El gran dragón negro desplegó sus coráceas alas verdosas y exclamó aun más fuerte:

— Aprenderán esos ponys que nunca debieron meterse con nosotros, los Dioses del Fuego, y muy pronto, su amado y poderoso Rey les devolverá a su lugar en la jerarquía natural… Y todo aquel que ose resistirse, sufrirá el ardor del Infierno. ¡Así dije y así será!

Sus palabras se mezclaron con los agónicos y desgarradores gritos del pony, pues el dragón había terminado su violento discurso con una llamarada de fuego que cayó encima de él, consumiéndolo vivo en instantes. Aunque algunos dragones hicieron muecas al ver la horrenda escena, no se atrevieron a hablar, ya que la mayoría coreaba:

— _Mortem ad mannis et vivat Draco Rex!_ (1)

El Rey Dragón miró con cruel satisfacción el desgraciado amasijo de carne consumida y quemada. El puñado de dragones adolescentes que estaba junto a una de las hogueras, se sobrecogió al verlo devorarse de un salvaje bocado el cuerpo, ya que usualmente los dragones no devoraban ponys por placer; sin embargo, los demás rugían para alabarlo.

— Empecemos nuestro partido de ajedrez con un poco de presión: Rhyps Alas Rápidas— señaló a un esbelto dragón de escamas naranjas y alargadas alas como de murciélago— ¿Por qué no le muestras a esa pequeña aldea de ponys que está debajo de las montañas un poco de nuestra _presencia_?

— Con el mayor honor, mi poderoso Rey— repuso Rhyps sonriendo malévolamente, desplegando sus inmensas alas y elevándose al triste cielo hasta perderse de vista. El Rey Dragón volvió a rugir.

— ¡Vámonos, hermanos míos! Necesitamos un poco de la energía de nuestro Sol para llenarnos de energía para reconquistar nuestro dominio… ¡Dragones, síganme!

Y desplegando sus espinosas alas, dio un poderoso batir y elevó su negro cuerpo hacía arriba, seguido del resto de los reptiles. Soltando un terrible rugido, el enorme dragón negro se elevó hacía el resplandor dorado del Astro Rey casi cubriéndolo como si fuera un eclipse solar.

Mientras tanto, Rhyps Alas Rápidas descendía bufando hacía Ponyville…

**Continuará… **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note: **

**(1) **En latín significa: _¡Mueran los ponys y Larga vida al Rey Dragón! _Decidimos el latín para su lengua primigenia, ya que la cuna de las leyendas del dragón malvado, codicioso y destructor es Europa.

Además, es una derivación de la frase que se dice al morir un Rey: _¡El Rey ha muerto! ¡Larga vida al Rey! _

**Shade: **¡Por Luna, terminamos el capítulo! Espero que nos haya salido bien. ¿Alguien amó al Rey Dragón? Yo si **(?)** no tengo idea, pero lo hallé megalonamente y maquiavélicamente adorable *w*

¡Sí, desde el principio arrancamos con Sparity! *w* No puedo evitarlo, es una pareja que me encanta XD


	3. Red Skies II: Firewall

**Sess: **Aquí estaba, porque el público lo estaba pidiendo :3 Empezamos ahora sí el conflito.

**Shade: **Dedicaremos este fic a la pequeña sobrina de **icedragon29**, Dana, quien veo que es mi fan más pequeña hasta ahora :3 Alguien pequeño de un corazón muy grande.

**Playlist de hoy: Barrage of Noise**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Red Skies II: Firewall **

— ¡Spikey! Nunca se debe hacer _esperar _a una Dama—decía Rarity abriendo una marca con un palito con ayuda de su magia, para que el dragón usara su cola multi propósito para escarbar la tierra, dando como resultado un buen montoncito de esmeraldas y rubíes.

Estaban desde hacía un buen par de horas en la ladera Este de las montañas, junto a una de las grandes carretas, llena hasta la mitad de relucientes gemas. De vez en cuando, Spike levantaba la cabeza del agujero de tierra, atento ante la señal de peligro, pero no había ningún Perro Diamante o otra amenaza alguna, pues el paraje estaba solitario, acompañados únicamente de los gorjeos de algunas aves que pasaban por ahí.

—Bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy—concedió la unicornio al ver el enorme montón en la carreta—, será _perfecto para las capas de las chicas, fue un excelente trabajo, muchísimas gracias, Spike—__Y sopesando una de las esmeraldas más grandes y redondas, se la dio a él, quien la masticó con gusto._

Luego de un buen rato, los amigos se sentaron en la parte más alta de la ladera para descansar, observando la hermosa vista que daba en los alrededores de Poniville. Rarity miraba fascinada lo pequeña qu se veía la aldea desde su altura. El suave sol de agosto daba bonitas pinceladas y destellos naranjas y amarillos en el pelo morado de la unicornio, que Spike observaba discretamente con embeleso; nunca se había visto tan hermosa, con el viento moviendo levemente su melena... Allí cayó en la cuenta que era _casi_ la primera vez que estaban completamente solos desde hacía mucho.

—Ah... que vista tan hermosa, ¿no te parece? —tartamudeó el pequeño dragón sintiendo un calor en las mejillas, al estar compartiendo un momento tan bello con la pony que tanto amaba. Aunque el elegante y ondulada crin le cubría la cara, la verdad era que _también _ella tenía un par de pequeños rubíes en sus blancas mejillas.

—Sí... Así es, Spikey. Es una vista simplemente encantadora...—musitó.

En algún momento, ambos se miraron casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran hechos de imanes. Spike volvío a ver con franca cercanía los hermosos ojos de cristal azul de la unicornio, bordeados de delicadas pestañas... Una mirada que prácticamente lo derretía como el fuego. Se miraron con fijeza, sin decirse nada por un largo rato, que más bien parecía ser una eternidad. Spike deseaba que ese momento no termina jamás... Si tan solo pudiera armarse de valor y decirle (esta vez sin ninguna interrupción) que era lo que sentía por ella... Justo despegó los labios para hablar...

...La alarma de Ponyville empezó a sonar, con su retumbante eco llegando hasta la ladera.

— ¿Que sucede?—preguntó Rarity levantándose.

La sirena no dejaba de sonar, _¡Claaang! ¡Claaang! ¡Claaang! como un lamento terrible. Spike se levantó de un brinco, escudriñando el cielo naranja en busca de alguna señal... Allí la vió: Una alargada silueta tan naranja como el sol de la pronta atardecer apareció tras unas nubes, emergiendo con un terrible rugido que los hizo encogerse desde donde estaban. La silueta dió un brusco giro en el aire y se lanzó en picada hacía abajo, como un Halcón Peregrino se arroja desde el cielo con las garras extendidas sobre una paloma indefensa, ¿y que había en el fondo de la montaña? ¡La aldea!_

— ¡Por las Princesas! ¡Va hacía Poniville! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarles!

— ¡No Rarity, es demasiado peligroso!—intentó detenerla Spike. No cabía dudas que la cosa era un dragón, pero, ¿que podría hacer un dragón atacando a los ponies? Era impensable... Pero aun así, no podía dejar que su amada corriera algún riesgo.—, mejor quédate aquí, es más seguro.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Si crees que dejaré a mis amigas en peligro, estás muy equivocado, Spike!—chilló ella—, ¡así que móntate!—Y empujando a Spike sobre su grupa corrió lo más que pudo hasta el final de la ladera, en dirección hacía la aldea.

Lo que vieron allí los hizo detenerse en seco, aterrorizados.

El dragón naranja de alas como de murciélago, volaba bajo sobre las casas, estirando las garras para destruir las techedumbres y los tejados, cayendo al suelo con estrépito, haciendo correr a los aterrorizados ponies en todas direcciones, tratando de evitar ser aplastados o lastimados por los proyectiles de sus propios hogares destrozados. Tratan de huir hacía las montañas, pero el dragón volaba en círculos sobre la aldea, posándose de pronto sobre las salidas, con una cruel sonrisa en su enorme boca. Parecía un enorme gato jugando con ratones asustados, en macabro juego de perseguidas.

— ¡¿Que vamos a hacer?! ¡Nos tiene rodeados!—gritó Apple Jack teniendo a Apple Bloom detrás de ella, observando con aprensión al reptil.

—Tal vez si le hablamos con cariño, se vaya...— sugirió tímidamente Fluttershy, haciendo que Rainbow Dash se abofeteara la cara.

—Claaaro: Si funcionó _eso _cuando Spike era enorme, entonces _servirá _también con este, ¿por qué no lo intentas, Fluttershy?—repuso con sarcasmo. Twilight tenía pensado acercarse con suavidad al dragón, pero no contó que Pinkie Pie se acercó primero.

— ¡Hola, señor Dragón! Creo que está causando unos poquitos destrozos por aquí, eh?—El dragón permaneció impasible—Bueno, ¡yo me llamo Pinkie Pie! ¿Y tú?

—Rhyps Alas Rápidas—replicó el reptil sonriendo de un modo irónico—... Encantado de conocerte, _cena. _

—_ ¿Cena? ¡¿Cena?!__ Discúlpeme, pero __mi nombre es ¡Pinkie Pi...!_

— ¡Pinkie, cuidado!—gritó Twilight jalando la cola de Pinikie y tirándola al suelo, pues cuando la poni rosa trató de corregirle, Rhyps Alas Rápidas había abierto la boca y había soltado una llamarada que por poco hubiera calcinado a Pinkie. Las amigas se echaron al suelo al sentir tan cerca el calor del fuego sobre sus pieles.— ¡Corraaan!—Y corrieron hacía el otro lado, mientras el resto de los ponies se ponían a cubierto.

— ¡Ja! ¡El Rey Dragón tenía razón: son completamente _débiles _estos ridículos ponies! Es como quitarle un huevo a un Fénix—rugió el dragón con júbilo, viendo a los ponis correr en todas direcciones.

Aspiró una larga bocanada y soltó una larga llamarada que empezó a mover de un lado a otro, formando un letal muro de fuego que iba consumiendo las casas vacías hasta reducir a cenizas, rodeando en un gran circulo a los ponies; un mortal circulo al rojo vivo que fue visto desde el cielo por la Guardia Nocturna de la Princesa Luna, quienes observaban con estupefacción la escabrosa escena.

—Ahora que tengo su _total _atención, soy un emisario del Rey Dragón, el _verdadero _Rey de Equestria—los ponies, asustados lastimados y confundidos por el ataque, apretujados en medio de la zona segura del anillo de fuego, no entendían lo que quería decir. ¿Verdadero Rey? ¿No eran las Princesas Celestia y Luna las soberanas del Reino?—: Para dejarles este mensaje: Será mejor que ustedes se postren ante nuestro Rey, si quieren que se les perdonen sus miserables _vidas_. El que se resista, será nuestra cena... ¿Alguna _duda_?—gemidos de miedo escapó de la masa aterrorizada del centro. Desde la ladera, a una de las salidas del pueblo, Rarity y Spike se miraban, asustados por esas palabras del dragón y el terrible anillo de fuego.

—Spike, ¿qué vamos a hacer?—gimió la unicornio, muerta de miedo. Spike levantó la vista hacía la torre de cobre, llena de agua... ¡Podrían usarla para apagar las llamas!

—Rarity, ¡ayúdame a empujar la torre de agua!

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¡Rápido, es nuestra única esperanza!—gritó Spike saltando de la grupa de ella y señalando la torre. La unicornio no perdió tiempo y con empezó a embestir la torre tratando de empujarla, mientras Spike soltaba llamaradas para derretir las vigas de hierro que las sostenían. Pronto todas los componentes de la viga cedieron y la torre de agua cayó, con la marejada de agua apagando gran parte del incendio y el anillo de fuego. Las ponies gritaron de alegría: ¡Estaban salvados!

— ¿Qué demonios...?—gruñó el dragón volteando la cabeza para ver el origen del ruido, recibiendo de lleno el agua helada en la boca, apagando las llamas que iba a soltar.

— ¡Corran todas, vengan rápido!—exclamó Rarity y Spike corriendo hacía ellos, haciendo que los demás ponies los siguieran hasta la otra salida. Rhyps Alas Rápidas, tosiendo humo sin poder escupir más, los dejó escapar. Sus enormes y terribles ojos amarillos se ampliaron al verlo: ¡Un dragón! ¡Un dragón entre los ponies! Eso no le agradaría para _nada _a su Rey.

— ¡Rápido, ahora que está distraído!—decía Twilight ayudando con su magia a hacer una barricada desde un hendidura de la montaña para evitar otro ataque con fuego, haciendo que todos los ponies se resguardaran detrás de él.

— ¡Dragón! ¡Te llamo a ti, dragón!—Spike se detuvo en seco al oír ese rugido. ¿Se estaba dirigiendo a _él_? Volteó un momento con aprensión—No te haré nada, pues un hermano no lastima a otro hermano.—Spike se sintió aún más confundido. ¿_Hermano_?

— ¿De que me hablas?

— ¿Que haces aquí entre ponies?—inquirió Rhyps frunciendo el ceño— ¿Esos asquerosos cuadrúpedos te han secuestrado de tu manada, eh? ¡Dime quienes son y los devoraré!

— ¡No!—gritó Spike agitando los brazos.

— ¿Como que no? Entonces, por las barbas del Rey, ¿que haces aquí entre ponies? ¿No te das cuenta que alguien... me... —Y la mirada de Rhyps Alas Rápidas se posó en las vigas de la torre de agua, completamente torcidas... como si hubieran sido _derretidas por __fuego—... saboteó?—Y los ojos del dragón se posaron en Spike, quien tragó saliva._

— ¡Spike! ¡Spike, ven acá!—gritó Apple Jack desde atrás de la barricada de magia de Twilight. Rhyps Alas Rápidas soltó un terrible rugido que hizo temblar todo a su alrededor. Spike corrió hacía la barricada, esquivando los manotazos del dragón que dirígía hacía él, hasta arrojarse dentro de la barricada.

— ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Cuando el Rey Dragón venga con todo su ejército en el Solsticio, serás el primero en caer, junto con tus asquerosas amigas! —le gritó Rhyps desde el punto donde estaba— ¡Cuenten las horas que les quedan, pues no serán muchas! _¡__Mortem ad mannis et vivat Draco Rex!—agregó con júbilo y desplegando sus alas de murciélago, se elevó hasta los cielos, volviéndose a ocultar tras las nubes de la noche, que ya empezaron a deslizarse sobre la desolada campiña._

Luego de cerciorarse de los rugidos de Rhyps Alas Rápidas dejaron de oirse, Twilight apagó su cuerno y los demás salieron del escudo protector con miedo. La aldea de Poniville exhibia un triste espectáculo: Las casas estaban destruidas y quemadas, con pedazos en el suelo, los usualmente colores brillantes de la aldea se habían convertido en un feo matiz de colores grises y negros. Big Macintosh, jadeando por las quemaduras, se echó al suelo, junto con otros. Twilight y sus amigas se miaron con temor: ¿Ahora que harían? ¡En que terrible dilema estaban! Spike temblaba.

—No te preocupes, Spike; encontraremos la forma de enfrentarnos a esto—le susurró Twilight.

—No, no lo entiendes, Twilight: Ya viste lo que dijo ese dragón: ¡Vendrá su Rey con todo su ejército en el Solsticio! ¿Que vamos a hacer? —gimió el pequeño dragón, mirando hacia las penumbras del cielo. ¡Y eso que había pensado que esos dragones adolescentes eran terribles! No eran ni la sombra de lo que estaba a punto de venir.

—Pues que venga con su ejército si quiere, ¡pero yo no voy a arrodillarme ante un dizque Rey!—rezongó Rainbow bufando.

—Chicas, esto es muy serio—repuso Twilight suspirando—Y tengo que decir que Spike tiene razón: ¿Como podemos contra todo un ejército de dragones? Solos no podemos...

—No, pero todos juntos, habrá esperanza—dijo una voz.

Twilight y los demás se voltearon: Era nada más y nada menos que las Princesas Celestia y Luna en persona, acompañadas de las guardias reales, entre ellos Shining Armor y Candance.

— ¡Twili! ¿Están todos bien?—preguntó Shining abrazando a su hermana— Lo vimos todo, y vinimos lo más pronto que pudimos. Ustedes—ordenó a los demás guardias—, atiendan a los heridos.

—Entonces... es cierto—repuso Celestia con tono sombrío—: Jormungander (1) está activo y quiere declararnos la guerra.

— ¿Jormungander? ¿Quien es ese?—preguntó Twilight, confundida, pues nunca había escuchado ese nombre. Celestia y Luna cambiaron una mirada.

—Vengan todas, pues es una larga historia; que te involucra sobretodo a tí, Spike...—repuso Celestia con seriedad.

Twilight y sus amigas asintieron. Spike se sintió confundido— ¿Yo?

**To be continued... **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author´s Note: **

**(1) **_Jormungander _viene del nombre **Jörmundgander** o **Jörmungandr, **que en la mitología nórdica es llamada la "**Serpiente de Midgard**" (_Miðgarðsormr_ en nórdico), que se ilustra como una gigantesca serpiente que ronda** Midgard **(El Mundo Medio) y que en el Ragnarok, pelea a muerte con el Dios Thor.

**Shade: **Lamentamos la penosa tardanza, pero aquí está. Y prepárense, pues en el próximo capítulo veremos el nuevo _look _de Spike.


End file.
